


Color Me on Top of the World

by lou2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sex Is Fun, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: Sasuke bets Naruto he can’t be tickled.Schmoop ensues.





	Color Me on Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ May 2008, moved here to save it.
> 
> Written for Naruto Contest for less than 300 words and the prompt - paint.
> 
> Obviously this can't fit into canon because of the relationship, but I'm guessing because of how it ended a lot of us wish it could.

Lying next to the blonde Adonis, Sasuke began to trace the seal on his lover’s tanned and taut stomach, eliciting a giggle.

“Dobe, don’t giggle. That’s so unmanly,” Sasuke chided.

“Then stop tickling me, teme!” Naruto was indignant at the attack on his manhood. “How would you like it if I tickled you?”

“Che. Naruto, you couldn’t tickle me on your best day.”

“What if I could, Sasuke? What would you give me?”

“Anything, because it simply won’t happen. I haven’t been ticklish since… Since before I met you. So, what are you going to give me when you completely fail?”

Naruto paused as a completely wicked idea came to him. “I don’t know Sasuke. What would you like me to do to you,” Naruto purred in the Uchiha’s ear.

A shiver ran down the raven haired man’s spine and he replied without thought. “Top me.”

Before Sasuke could take it back, Naruto jumped in with his immediate reply. “Deal.”  _Oh gods this was going to be even better than he had planned_ , Naruto thought to himself.

The blonde hopped off the bed and ran to his secret stash. He was back almost before he left.

He began arranging a dozen small colored bottles on the night stand next to their bed.

“Naruto? What the hell is going on? What is that shit?”

“Just relax, it’s edible body paint. I am going to be collecting on this bet, teme. You don’t stand a chance. Remember you promised me anything.”

Naruto couldn’t suppress the shudder that came with the thought of ‘anything’. Too bad it wouldn’t do him any good in this case. No matter who won this bet, Naruto was literally going to be on top of the world tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
